Fantasy Romance
by Opium's Rose
Summary: *Yaoi* KujaxSephiroth, both find each other in the afterlife. Are they meant for each other? Rated R for later references.


Fantasy Romance

By, GalacticX 

AN: YAOI! Sephiroth and Kuja pairing. I think they're cute together. First FF crossover, so don't kill me! *SPOILERS* Uhh.. Kuja bashing a little? ^^;;

Kuja woke up groggily, his head pounding. Where the hell was he? Zidane, his so called brother, killed him. Actually he wanted to die. What was the point of living in a wretched world where he couldn't get accepted? He finally understood. 

He stood up, but lost his balance. Then a firm hand grasped his shoulder from the dark. Kuja jumped and spat out, "Who's there?!". Then a stern, yet gentle answer followed, "Sephiroth. Or One Winged Angel." Then an image appeared in Kuja's mind. He knew who he was. One of the greatest villains that **was** alive. Kuja voice started to quiver, "w-w-where am I?". "You're where all dead villains are. Villains from every planet, every galaxy, everywhere." Kuja let out a small gasp, he was actually in The heavenly hell. Villvoricy. Where all the villains, criminals, anything bad went. 

"Is it this dark always?" Kuja questioned. "No." 

"Is it going there going to be light?" 

Grunting, Sephiroth snarled "You'll see so stop asking!"

Kuja became silent and mumbled to himself "someone woke up from the wrong side of their bed this morning..."

The rest of their way they walked in complete silence until they reached to the end where they could see most of the villains that had been killed and light. To Kuja it felt like a dream, yet of course Sephiroth thought it was just a regular home. 

"where do I live?" Kuja asked. 

"Isn't that where we're going?", Sephiroth answered disgusted. 

In Sephiroth's mind questions and thoughts swirled all around. Why was he being so mean to this helpless villain? Why is he feeling unfelt emotions? He had no idea. It was driving him mad, enough to leave a hole in this brain. 

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, Are we there yet?", whined Kuja. 

Yet again, there was that whining that Sephiroth hated. So he did have a reason to be so stern. But Sephiroth held in the insults. 

It was about 10 minutes when Kuja and Sephiroth came to a nice little shack. The shack looked simple and average sized. Stereo typing the house it looked like it had about 4 rooms. 

"Here is your house. You'll live there until you move on to the next life." , Sephiroth said. 

"N-n-next life?", stuttered Kuja. "Yes the next life. It's like a final home. Where everyone goes, not just villains. You don't know when you'll go.", Sephiroth quickly added. Sephiroth groaned in his mind, "This is gonna be one long non ending nightmare with him around." He thought to himself. 

Inside the house was quite nicely decorated. Furniture, entertainment, a kitchen, and 4 rooms. 

"Does anyone live here except you and me?" Kuja blurted out unexpectedly. "Unfortunately no." "Oh alright.." "Your room is down on the right hall" "Thanks.." 

Sephiroth looked up from what he was doing to see Kuja, he wasn't whining anymore. Then to his surprise Kuja had a tear streaming down his face. Sephiroth thought to himself "A tear?". "Ahem. Now Kuja listen this isn't the time to cry." 

Silence.. 

"Kuja come on."

"..."

"What's wrong?" 

"E-e-everything."

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you." 

"Apology accepted."

Sephiroth grunted softly. Kuja grabbed his stuff and ran to his new room. After slamming the door and locking it Kuja started to cry harder but silently. He didn't want to embarrass himself infront of Sephiroth. Then to Kuja's surprise he looked at his room through his tearful eyes. It was like a dream. He's old belongings where there. Memories from his living days went through his mind. Sephiroth talked from the door "This place has everything you wanted and had in your past life. It's painful to see some things, but you'll get used to them." Choking back tears Kuja breathed and said "I hate it. I don't want it" 

"Nobody said you had to keep them, kid." Kuja scowled. 

Dinner came and went. Soon it was time to go to bed. It had been quiet until muffled cries came from the hall. Sephiroth being a light sleeper woke up and walked to Kuja's room. Kuja was sweating and crying in his dream. "Zidane kill me now!" Kuja hissed in his dream. Sephiroth shook Kuja "Wake up kid you're dreaming." Jumping up from his sleep Kuja looked straight at Sephiroth. "He's really cute when he's sleeping.." thought Sephiroth, not realizing his affection for Kuja. Sephiroth couldn't handle his unnoticing affection. "I love you Kuja" he blurted out. Then stared wide eyed at Kuja and gulped embarrass. "I was beginning to feel the same about you too." Kuja whispered in a sexy tone. Kuja pulled Sephiroth into his bed and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god what is wrong with you Sephiroth! Loving a man?" thought Sephiroth. He felt horrible, he couldn't love Kuja, he also loved someone else too. A girl, Ayana. They were a couple too. What would she think if Sephiroth told her he was gay and loved that idiot Kuja? He loved Ayana too much. "Uh Kuja we're not going out you know right?" Sephiroth lightly said after while. "We aren't?" Kuja painfully added. Sephiroth felt rotten after he heard the pained answer. 

"Not yet kid, not yet." 

"Well one thing you could do is stop calling me kid." 

"Alright, I won't" Then Sephiroth got up and slowly reached for the door. 

"Please stay here for just tonight?" The tone made Sephiroth feel warm inside, that he never felt with Ayana. Even if he loved her, he never felt anything like this. Maybe this is just some fantasy romance? 


End file.
